


geek on me

by ElatedFangirl



Series: bliss [5]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, club, i dont know what this is sorry, taeten are science geeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: It's the alcohol - it really is, that has Taeyong finding the courage to talk to his crush.





	geek on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It felt like ages since I've written anything. But here goes nothing~  
I have my sister to thank for this. I hope you enjoy this drabble~

Taeyong hears the electronic dance music blaring loudly even though he's still outside of the club. It does nothing for his nerves aside from making him more fidgety and anxious.

He turns in his place to face an already widely smiling Jaehyun. When he speaks, he does it loudly, all with his already growing- small-with-nervousness voice. "Is this really a good idea? I thought we were gonna stay home and qui-"

Jaehyun, the youngest of their litter, taps his forehead and grabs his arms, turning him again in his place, pushing him towards the lengthy line in the entrance of the popular club. "Come on, hyung! You need to go to a club night, even at least once, before you graduate. Do it for the bucket list!"

Taeyong bites his lips gently but repeatedly, whining, "This is not in my bucket list."

Yuta, the rowdiest of his friend group of three, peeks his head and speaks with an excited voice. "Okay, Mr. Nerd. We know you don't. But we're doing you a favor."

Taeyong groans but, nonetheless, lets himself be guided by Jaehyun into the club.

His eyes adjust as he enters the club. It's dim with wild lights of various colors flashing and dancing at random all over the place. The air smells of a mix of alcohol and sweat and it's something Taeyong has never smelled before. It's one he decides he doesn't like very much. Not when even their P.E.s don't have the best reputation for him, with how he hates the mixing of the smell of different sweats of different people. And now this one adds alcohol into the equation? Definitely a one time thing. His friends are never going to drag him in here again.

The excited Jaehyun and Yuta find a table near the dance floor, claiming that it is the best seat and how "Yong, this seat shows you the best options! You can see the best dancers and the most good-looking people here and we know good dancers are always good in bed, right? Getting a pretty one will be a bonus too!" Yuta wraps his reasoning with a knowing wink and Taeyong just rolls his eyes.

And so they settle in their table. It's a spot that can never seem to give them privacy as people endlessly keep walking by - add to that that they have to shout every time they have to speak because of the speakers being in such a close proximity.

Taeyong just sighs for the nth time for the night.   
  
  


"Hyung, hyung!" Jaehyun nudges Taeyong just as he is drinking the bitter liquid, making him spill some of it at the sides of his mouth. He hurriedly brings down the glass and wipes his face with a tissue - all the while sending a glare onto Jaehyun's direction.

The younger male just dismisses him with a wave of his hand and points with his lips to the dance floor. "Isn't that your crush?"

Taeyong eyebrows furrow and he drags his eyes to the dance floor. He squints as he tries to find any familiar faces that could have possibly caught Jaehyun's eyes to go as far as nudging him as he was drinking.

Just as he sweeps his eyes, they land at one particular figure and he stops, eyes widening obviously. He speaks as though he is just telling himself - a statement to no one but himself.

"Wha- T-Ten's here."

His voice is small, a mere whisper to himself but his rowdy friends hear him loud and clear. Yuta leans in to the table, "What? Where? Ten? Your crush since freshman year?"

"Damn that has been an awfully long crush. It's frustrating that nothing is happening." Jaehyun comments from the side, bringing his mug to his lips and chugging a huge amount of the beer.

Taeyong brushes off the comment. He keeps his eyes locked on the dancing figure in the middle of the dance floor as he sighs and whispers again, "He's so beautiful in that polo shirt. It suits him so well."

"You know what, hyung? Drink up. Drink as much as you can. So your sissy ass can gather some courage and talk to him, tell him that compliment instead of pitifully whispering them here before it's too late." Jaehyun starts to pour his glass full of gin again, lifting it to his mouth.

Taeyong snatches the glass to his hand and looks at Jaehyun incredulously, "What?! No. I can't do that-"

"_Pfft_," Yuta chuckles from his other side. He lifts his own glass to his mouth and speaks after swallowing his drink down, "Come on, Yong. You can do it! Just... just drink, will you?"

The other pushes the drink to Taeyong as well and in no time, Taeyong has finished his glass. He feels his system already buzzing and he leans back.

He has never liked to drink that's why he stays out of his friends' way when they decide to go for a night out. He is an utter lightweight. He can't handle his alcohol well after the second bottle and so he stays out of it.

And now, he has hit his quota. He pushes the glass away, "No more for me, please." The buzz in his system is apparent and the loud blaring music serves to aid to the buzzing. He starts to sway to the music and he nods his head to each drop of the beat.

"Hyung! Dance?" Jaehyun whisper-shouts from his side, pointing to the crowded dance floor. The younger is already squirming in his seat, clearly wanting to go move and loosen up. Yuta is also fidgety from his other side, leg shaking and stomping to the beat.

Taeyong shakes his head, "No. You go out there. Have fun with Yuta. I'll stay here."

"No. I won't let you. You still have to go talk to Ten."

"Jaehyun, no-" Taeyong is being pulled off of his seat before he knows it as his two friends pull him by each of his arms into the dance floor.

The three make their way to the middle of the floor, bumping amongst the bodies and squeezing into the tight spaces in between people dancing, swaying and grinding to the music.

His two mischievous friends make their intentions clear and obvious as they pull Taeyong just a few feet from the dancing Ten - close enough to see the man swaying to the music with all the other people around him. Taeyong is close enough to the man that he can see the stares of the people surrounding Ten. Those are the stares that Taeyong doesn't like. It's predatory and lustful. And he hates how objectified Ten is in those eyes.

It must have been the alcohol. There's no other reasonable explanation but that. It's the alcohol.

It's the buzzing in Taeyong's system. His alcohol-ridden brain acting up. His decision-making sense clouded with the inebriation that has gradually and continually taken over his consciousness that has him out of his friends' grasp and a few feet across the dance floor.

In no time, he is beside Ten, looking at the man with intense eyes. When the petite dancing male realizes his stare, he stops fully in front of Taeyong, standing there and reciprocating the stare - a blank look on his face, body rising up and down slightly from all his previous movements.

It must have been the alcohol - it surely is, that has Taeyong blurting out what he has blurted. "You're really beautiful."

Taeyong sees Ten's face change minutely, his eyes widening ever so slightly. But then the man masks the surprise too soon - his lips slowly pulling into a small smirk. "Aren't you straightforward, Lee Taeyong?"

It's Taeyong's turn to widen his eyes. He opens his mouth but then closes it, struggling to put into words the chaos ensuing in his inebriated mind. He takes a deep breath, "You know me?"

Ten's smirk widens, "Everyone knows you, Taeyong. Or should I call you hyung? If you're sensitive to those kinds of things."

Taeyong shakes his head, "Call me however you want," he attempts to dismiss but he belatedly realizes the innuendo in his remark and he groans as he sees Ten's cheshire grin. "I didn't mean it like that-"

Ten grabs him by the hem of his black polo shirt before he can even finish his reasoning, "Do you want to dance with me, _hyung_?"

Taeyong can do nothing but groan. How could he say no to that? _How could he say no to Ten? _He can do nothing but let himself be dragged farther into the dance floor, ignoring the painfully obvious hoots and cheers behind him.

He doesn't know if he loves or hates his friends.

  
  


Ten has pulled them to the middle of the dance floor. The lights are continuously dancing about around them and the music pumping each of the beat drop all over the club. But despite all that, Taeyong can only ever see the slender fingers gripping a bit of his polo shirt's cuff and only ever hear the small, "hyung" of the man pulling him whenever they get separated by the dancing bodies whenever they have to get through tight spaces.

Taeyong must have gotten used to the smell of the club that he scrunches his nose less now. Or it could possibly be just Ten. Ten smells _so good_ that Taeyong has convinced himself that he has found his new favorite scent. The man evidently wears high class perfumes. He smells fresh - how, Taeyong has zero idea. With all the moving the man has done (yes, he knows - he has kept an eye), one would expect him to smell anything _but_ fresh. But here he is.

Glowing. Beautiful. And _fresh_.

Taeyong shakes his head in an attempt to clear his mind and make sense of the things that have been happening but it only serves to do the opposite. His mind is a chaos. A big question of 'how'. How did the night turn out to be this way? How did it come to a point that Ten is now in front of him - smiling and swaying to each beat of the music?

Taeyong has no idea and he definitely has no answers but he revels on the sight of Ten - eyes locked on him as he moves his hips and torso from one side to another. His fingers are riding the beat as well, folding, snapping as he moves - really so beautiful. And Taeyong gasps when the tips of them touch the sides of his face.

"You're too tense."

The loud music does nothing to drown Ten's voice. Taeyong hears him clearly, ears only hearing Ten at the moment. Taeyong has certainly fixated to the man. His inner and well-kept emotions surfacing, thanks to the alcohol in his system.

"I am not."

Ten smirks as he turns in his place, doing a 360 as he pushes his hands up, movement free as he snaps his fingers above him. Taeyong watches the man face him yet again and when Ten rests his hands on his shoulders, Taeyong's eyes widen.

His face muscles control has certainly weakened in this state and it only serves to amuse his crush, or so it seems as the man yet again smirks, "Yes, you are. Loosen up. How much did you drink anyway?"

Taeyong starts to move to the beat as well, following Ten in front of him, body relaxing to the music. He is finally loosening up, just like his crush instructed him and now he couldn't stop his body from swaying slightly. "Two bottles."

Ten smiles, "Hmm, you can't handle your alcohol well, hyung?"

Taeyong suppresses his gasp as Ten circles his hands around his neck, fingers meeting at his nape. The man is so much closer now and he smells so much better in this close proximity. Ten's body is moving in serpentine movements in front of him and Taeyong can't help but shake his head for a bit, choosing to focus on answering rather than realizing that his crush is rather close and is being very sexy in front of him.

"I can't, yeah."

Ten smiles, still on his (unknowing) subjection of torture of Taeyong. Taeyong has never realized before but Ten's face looks so much better closer. He looks ethereal. His hands on his nape are warm and his body emanates heat that does things to Taeyong more than just make his heart beat doubly, triply faster.

"Do you mind if I get closer?"

Taeyong stutters. Despite his inebriated state, he stutters, "W-what? C-closer?"

"Yes."

Before Taeyong can even respond, Ten is already bringing his forehead on Taeyong's shoulder, resting his head there as he sways to the music. Taeyong is met with an onslaught of Ten's scent. He feels him so close and warm to his body and he suddenly doesn't know what to do with his hands.

"You can put them on my waist." Taeyong hears Ten's muffled voice and like on command, Taeyong does just that. He puts both his hands on Ten's slim waist, feeling Ten's body move and swing to each of the beat. He can hear Ten grunting against him as he dances, riding the rhythm of the loud music.

It must have been the alcohol. Of course, it is the alcohol that has made Taeyong rest his hand on Ten's lower back and pull him in, flush to his own body. He hears Ten's surprised gasp and he almost immediately lets go and just apologize. But when he looks to his side, he sees Ten's growing smirk.

"I thought you'd never take action."   
  
  


Taeyong's question just emphasizes itself as the night gets deeper. Especially when his space is being crowded by a Ten Chittaphon Leechiayapornkul. Especially when his lips are being sucked by two soft velvet lips, pulling out of him the sounds he never thought he'd create in such a public place.

The two have agreed to leave the chaos that is the dance floor and settle somewhere quiet after a heated make out session in the middle of the club for everyone to see. Their kiss had been cut when an awfully drunk stranger bumped onto Ten, causing for the man to bite rather harshly on Taeyong's bottom lip.

And now, as though none of that happened, Ten is all over Taeyong's space again, sucking quite harshly the spot he has bitten just earlier. The petite man is on Taeyong's lap, straddling him - feet dangling on each of Taeyong's side as he kisses Taeyong fervently on the lips. It is hot, wet and noisy. It is nothing Taeyong has ever done before and that just makes his body heat up all the more.

The cold metal of the garden seat does nothing to abate the warmth of Taeyong's body as Ten kisses the side of his lips and slowly down to the sides of his neck. Taeyong can hear himself groaning. He hears himself let out a string of words - incoherent and dirty.

"Ten, ugh, fuck!" Taeyong curses as he feels Ten's hips move the slightest bit, obviously creating some sense of friction with their middles, all simultaneous with his particularly hard suck on Taeyong's neck.

The man pulls back and smiles, clearly admiring the work he has done. "You look wrecked and now, everybody will know who made you look like this." Ten brings his hand up, fingers touching on Taeyong's neck as he smiles on what could possibly be a blossoming mark there.

Taeyong yet again groans, "Ugh-" He pulls Ten aggressively and clashes their lips. Alcohol is taking the reins of Taeyong's actions and in his mind alcohol and lust is never a good combination but still, he lets alcohol flourish and take control.

He pulls Ten flush to his body - any amount of space absent in between of them. He bites on the man's bottom lip, pulling back a bit only to lean back in again and deposit aggressive smacks of kisses on his cheek, licking as he goes until he reaches the man's ear. He licks him on each of his piercing there and sucks on his lobe before he lets his inebriated mind take action. Ten's wanton moans only serves to spur him on as he whispers without filter.

Evidently, the two bottles of alcohol still rounds Taeyong's system as he whispers unconsciously, _"I will saturate you."_

As if on cue, Ten pauses all too suddenly. The man's hips stills and his moans suddenly replaced with silence. Suddenly conscious, Taeyong pulls back and looks at Ten's confused expression - his eyebrows, meeting and his lips, ghosted with a slight smile.

"What's wrong?" Taeyong asks worriedly. Ten couldn't be suddenly realizing he doesn't want Taeyong, is he?

_ Is he...? _

Taeyong waits for what felt like an eternity which in fact is just a few moments. A moment too long, that is.

Ten's face paints humor and he spurts the question that has Taeyong taken aback. "You're such a geek, aren't you?"

Taeyong's eyes widen. Ten doesn't like geeks, does he? Taeyong's mind is a chaos in his attempts to try to recall and find anything he has done wrong during the night. He can't think of anything for Ten to arrive at this conclusion. With his nervousness, Taeyong pulls the first thing in his mind. It's dumb and he pairs it with stuttering, "W-what?"

Ten remains on his lap, just sitting there - a teasing smile on his red, swollen, well-kissed lips. He looks like he has no plans of removing himself there. And truth be told, Taeyong has no complaints if ever that's the case.

"You're a geek. Who even uses 'saturate' as dirty talk?" Ten chuckles as he asks.

"I used what?" Taeyong's eyebrows furrowing, his mind clearly missed to take note of that hurried and lustful statement.

"'Saturate'. I am not a science experiment, Mr. Lee." Ten crosses his arms in front of him.

Taeyong's eyes widen, he hasn't even noticed he said this. "I said that?" Ten only nods his head, humor lacing in his eyes. Taeyong covers his eyes with his palm, only realizing his unconscious string of incoherence and attempts to dirty talking just a few moments ago. "Ah, I'm sorry. I never noticed."

"You still bring science into this it's amazing." Ten chuckles. Taeyong is now awfully aware that the man is still straddling him in the club's rooftop garden. It's suddenly all too cold for Taeyong's warm body. "Truly a science geek, Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong chuckles, "Hmm... A geek, huh?"

Ten smirks, "Yes. A _handsome_ geek. A _hot_ geek. The Taeyong brand."

Now, Taeyong is confused again.

"What?"

Ten chuckles, "You really have no idea, it's frustrating and cute at the same time." Ten now peels himself from Taeyong's lap and sits on the table less than a meter from Taeyong's seat. He looks down at Taeyong and bites his lip, sweeping Taeyong's whole body with his eyes head-to-toe and vice versa. When he lands on Taeyong's face, he smirks yet again. "I've been crushing on you since that tournament."

"What tourna-" Taeyong gasps, his mind suddenly blank as it wraps around the information.

_That tournament._

Taeyong knows this tournament all too well. It's the first tournament that has a new kid creating so much chaos in the Science Department. After all, a transferee rarely gets to compete. And after all, a stranger rarely catches Taeyong's attention.

"That tournament." Taeyong whispers. He looks up at a smiling Ten, the man clearly satisfied that Taeyong remembers.

"Yes. I like bright minds. And hotness to boot too." Ten winks at him, teeth showing his pristine smile.

Taeyong rolls his eyes good-naturedly, "Shut up, that's you." Upon seeing Ten's raised eyebrow, Taeyong continues, somehow confessing his long-term crush as well, but in a soft whisper, "I've been crushing on you since then too."

Despite the volume of Taeyong's voice, Ten clearly heard it loud and clear as Taeyong is suddenly granted a lap-full of a wide-eyed, evidently surprised Ten. The man suddenly has each of his hands on Taeyong's cheek, forcing him to look him in his eyes. "Say that again," he commands gently.

Taeyong's brows furrow in confusion, "Which one?"

"The one you said literally just now."

Taeyong inhales deeply in realization. He smiles and brings his eyes down, conscious and embarrassed of what he may see on Ten's face when he says it. "I have liked you since freshmen tournament too."

Taeyong hears a hiccup and so he looks at Ten again. Ten shakes his head with both of his hands - probably making sure that Taeyong is not some kind of a mirage and when he deems he is real and sure, he pulls Taeyong right in with no warning. Ten kisses him fully on the lips, kissing him aggressively there and sucking on his bottom lip. And Taeyong is pulled out of his suddenly blank mind as he feels Ten hiccuping again against him.

Before another one comes, Ten peels his lips from him and smiles, "Okay, Mr. Geek. You can 'saturate' me anytime you want."

Taeyong groans, "Stoooop~ I didn't even realize I said that."

Ten just throws his head back as he laughs. He stands as soon as he has calmed down, stretching his hand to a still-seated Taeyong. "Do you want to go grab a midnight snack with me, boyfriend?" Taeyong watches Ten’s face undergo a series of emotions - his usual confidence cracking as he tries to remedy what he very possibly deemed to be a damaging statement, until he sighs, surrendering, and he softly continues, “That is, if you want us to be boyfriends. I’m not assumi-”

Taeyong freezes but instantly loosens up. He smiles as he grabs Ten's hand, squeezing the warm palm tight and cutting the man in his litany of worries, "I would love to, _boyfriend._” Taeyong breaks into a smile as he watches Ten’s pristine white teeth make appearance as he grins so brightly at Taeyong’s acceptance. “And I would love that midnight snack too."

And so, they left the club, Taeyong with little care for his rowdy friends to grab some food in a nearby burger place with Ten, now finally, his _beautiful boyfriend._

Needless to say, much later, Taeyong has, indeed, saturated Ten - one time, and many times over.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister literally just showed me Merriam-Webster's definition of "saturate" lol so if this left you in the shadows still, go and check "saturate"'s definition (in Merriam-Webster's Dictionary) to understand lol  
Also, credits to my sister for giving me a rough outline of how this should go. So this is mostly her. Cheers~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this piece. It was hard writing again after all the stuff I've been in these days, but this was a nice escape. I hope you enjoyed this even just somehow because if you did, it means I delivered one way or another hehe Please, do tell me what you think about this. It would mean a lot!
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please do tell me what you think about it <3
> 
> TALK TO ME!  
[TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ElatedFangirl) | [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/elatedfangirl) | [ASK.FM](https://ask.fm/elatedfangirl)


End file.
